


Dangerous flora

by Prim_the_Amazing



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing
Summary: “Don’t leave me alone,” Blue breathes, sounding horrified at the possibility. “Don’t, don’t, you have to stay with me.Touch me.”Zerohatessex pollen, he decides.





	Dangerous flora

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme: maybe Zero's helmet automatically filters sex pollen out of his air supply, or maybe somebody maliciously drugged the cafrig- in any case, Blue's the only one affected and Zero's the only one around. what do you do when your friend/employer/confidant/drinking buddy is horny and disinhibited? there's no way this ends well.

“This never would have happened if we’d taken the Bluebird,” Blue haughtily points out for (Zero checks the app he’s been tallying his complaints with) the thirteenth time since they crashed onto what appears to be a more or less uninhabited jungle planet.

“I’m not the one who insisted on taking that other ship,” Zero says in a hopeless bid to get Blue to stop doing his ‘I told you so’ routine. Zero didn’t even do anything to deserve it.

“Yes, but the person who did is dead now, so you’re the only option I have, Zero.”

Zero doesn’t bother trying to mute his sigh. He slashes his vibrosword through some more foliage, hops over a log, and reaches out a hand to steady Blue as he follows him, not even half as graceful out in the wilderness. Blue sneers at their surroundings, clearly disgusted by the uncivilized barbarity of it all. Zero does have to admit that he’s more of a city boy himself, but he’s not half as helpless as Blue is in the new environment-- he’d had to track bounties for days and weeks through all sorts of climates back before he’d agreed to protect Blue more or less 24/7 for an indefinite amount of time. He can’t say he’s missed it, but he can handle himself, at least.

Blue himself is a disaster, but Zero’s here to handle him for him; this is what he’s paid for, after all. That and cutting people’s body parts off. 

“There’s no need to sulk, Blue. It’s pretty damn miraculous that we survived the crash when no one else did,” he points out, hoping to mollify him, or at least spark a more entertaining rant to pass the time.

“Yes, it’s ‘miraculous’ that we get to be trapped for hours on some backwater dirt planet until the rescue ship comes and I won’t even have anyone to fire at the end of it all because everyone at fault is dead. It isn’t fair, Zero!”

“Yes, damn those dead people for not being alive so you can shout at them.”

“Some people are so inconsiderate. Are we still on track towards the pick up point, by the way?”

Zero opens up his GPS function at that, fast as thought.

“Still on track,” he confirms, hand snapping up to stop a plant from slapping Blue in the face. It would be hilarious, but he’s in a foul enough mood today as it is. Maybe some other day.

They’d been thankfully able to radio in for some help after the crash, and been told to go to a certain set of coordinates where there was a clearing large enough for a ship to actually land on this untamed planet. It would be a few hours of walking, but Zero is frankly pretty happy to get to leave the crashed ship. It had still been burning when they left, half of a body sticking out of the windshield. Not that Zero has _any_ problem with gore any longer at this point after working as a bounty hunter for so many years, but he could tell that the smell of melting flesh was upsetting Blue.

Blue’s seen his fair share of bodies by now as well, despite being a civilian, usually made by Zero at Blue’s orders, at that. But Blue’s never had to linger for the overpowering smell that follows, and he can’t just turn off his sense of smell like Zero can. Zero understands, and he leads Blue far away from the crash until they can’t even see the rising pillar of smoke any longer, and then further on, towards the meet up coordinates.

It really is miraculous that they both survived, and with only with a few scratches and bruises, at that. If Zero had let Blue die due to a _crash_ of all things…

He shakes off the thought, and trudges on through a small field of pink flowers with red stems, golden pollen clearly visible in the bright shafts of sunlight peeking through the tree branches as it’s knocked off their flowers by his and Blue’s footsteps. He’d worry about his pollen allergy, but Blue had gotten him a helmet with a sufficient filter to take care of that many upgrades ago.

“We will of course have to look into if it was merely incompetency or sabotage that caused the crash, though,” Blue says, loathe to let a silence linger for too long if he doesn’t have work or an argument to occupy his attention with instead. His mind always spinning into overdrive, always needing something to focus on.

Zero hums in agreement. “I’m guessing that you’re _hoping_ for the sabotage possibility?”

“Well, it would be nice to have someone to take my frustrations out on for…”

And Blue trails off mid sentence, unnaturally, distracted.

“Blue?” Zero asks, his hand immediately going for the hilt of his sword as he scans their surroundings-- this planet isn’t supposed to have any sentient life on it, but just because the wildlife can’t think doesn’t mean that it can’t have sharp claws.

But he sees nothing, and he looks over his shoulder towards Blue, puzzled. What distracted him?

Blue quickly looks up towards his visor as Zero half turns, as if his gaze had been somewhere… _lower,_ only a moment ago. But that can’t be right, he’s never--

Blue eyes flicker up and down Zero’s body even though Zero’s clearly looking right at him, as if he can’t help himself, and he reaches up a hand to hide his mouth behind, elbow resting on one arm crossed. He’s flushing, his eyes darkening.

Zero freezes in incredulous disbelief, feeling what’s left of his eyebrows rising behind his visor. Blue likes looking at him, of course, the same way he likes looking at the Bluebird or a finished and polished new episode of Clone Commander-- with a smug, self congratulatory sort of admiration. Zero can’t say he minds it one bit, but this is an entirely different sort of looking.

“... Blue?” he repeats uncertainly, so unsure of what’s going on here that he even projects a question mark onto his visor, because-- because Blue wouldn’t just start _ogling_ him out of _nowhere._ There would have to be some sort of inciting event first, right? A change. Because it can’t just suddenly start for no reason after _all of these years._ That can’t be how it works.

“Yes?” Blue responds, and his voice cracks on that single syllable as he avoids eye-to-visor contact.

Holy shit, that’s how it works?

“Were you just checking me out?” he asks, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“No!” Blue defends himself. Right after his impassioned denial, though, his eyes take one more irresistible pass over Zero’s body. Something inside of Zero’s broken, overly modified body finds it in itself to _tingle,_ and he realizes with genuine surprise that he doesn’t mind this kind of looking from Blue one bit either.

“No,” he goes on, taking a step closer to him seemingly without realizing, kicking up more pollen as he goes. His nostrils flare and he takes another step. “No, I wasn’t…”

Zero turns to fully face him, hand leaving the hilt of his sword. There’s no danger here, besides perhaps Blue. And Blue isn’t the kind of danger that can be solved with violence; he’s the danger of a working relationship ruined, of a contract nullified, of never getting to listen to his hysterical bitching after being condescended to or dragging him to bed when he’s sleep deprived or being felt possessively, proudly admired by him as he kills for him again.

They can still play this off, preserve what they have.

“My mistake,” he says, and moves to turn around so Blue can regather his composure and never slip up like that around him again. Or at least, if he does slip up, Zero will make sure not to call attention to it again. Stupid--

Blue _lunges_ at him before he can so much as turn around. Zero, of course, automatically grabs him by the shoulder and an arm and twists him around so he lands on his front on the ground, one of Zero’s knees settling quickly on the small of his back. A large cloud of pollen puffs up around them from the impact, and Blue’s groan doesn’t sound entirely pained.

“What!?” Zero is rapidly starting to get more and more freaked out. “What the hell was that, Blue? You’re being weird!”

Blue turns his face to the side to look up at him, streaks of yellow pollen on his face, eyes glazed over and hazy, gaze unfocused but vaguely centered on Zero.

“Zero,” he sighs in a voice that sounds like someone just mercilessly made him deepthroat them. Heat pools in Zero’s belly despite himself. “You’re very pretty.”

He realizes that something is horribly wrong, here.

“Blue,” he says, voice tight, his worry and confusion easily squashing the building arousal within him. “Do you feel okay?”

“I feel… I feel like…” he licks his lips, and why does Zero feel like there's static electricity running through his system? They worked out that bug ages ago. “Like I want to have sex with you. I think.”

For a moment, Zero honestly thinks he bluescreens.

Blue breaks the silence with a complaining whine as he tries to tug his wrists out of Zero’s hold. Zero, realizing that he’s still restraining his employer let’s go of him like he’s been scalded. That may have been a mistake, judging by the way Blue immediately starts blindly patting behind him for Zero as soon as he’s free, one arm propping himself up, back tantalizingly stretching and curving underneath where Zero still has his knee planted, searching hand finding Zero’s leg and immediately beginning to slide up to his thigh--

Zero springs up to his feet and then promptly backs some steps away from Blue, who groans in complaint at being left behind on the ground alone.

Something is _wrong._ Only moments ago everything had been normal, and now Blue, who Zero’s pretty damn sure is a _virgin,_ is desperately trying to fuck him.

Blue sits up, disturbing the flowers as he rises, pollen rising thickly up in the air, and he stills for a moment just to shudder with visible pleasure, his eyes closed, even though he isn’t being touched by anyone at all.

Pollen. Blue hadn’t started being weird until they’d entered the flower field. Zero has a filter, and is still normal.

He groans with exasperated frustration as he realizes what’s going on. He’s walked into a field full of _aphrodisiacs_ with _Blue._ This is such a stupid situation, Aava would be laughing herself _sick_ if she knew. She can absolutely never find out.

In fact, no one can ever find out. Blue is the Minister of Propaganda. A humiliating scandal like this might actually literally end his career. While protecting Blue from bodily harm definitely is his first priority, protecting his reputation is a strong second. Zero has to get the situation back under control before the rescue ship comes.

Blue stands up, and Zero takes a deep (blessedly filtered) breath, and cautiously approaches him.

“Buddy,” he says, hands out like he’s dealing with a hostile stray animal. “We’ve got to leave this field, okay? The plants are messing with you.”

Blue doesn’t look like he registered a single word of what was just said to him. He just looks _hungry_ in a way that makes him feel like the environmental controls inside of his suit have malfunctioned and he’s overheating. For fuck’s sake, Zero doesn’t even have the excuse of sex pollen. Get it together, man.

Blue takes a single large step to get into Zero’s personal space (damn those long legs), and now his hand is on his chest and the other one is curling underneath the lip of his helmet--

Zero gasps and wrenches himself away just in time. He’s never let Blue see his face, and he’s not planning on changing that any time soon, horniness or no.

Blue looks frustrated and disappointed by Zero’s retreat, but it’s quickly overshadowed by that knee-weakening hunger again, and he moves to approach Zero again, mindlessly determined for, for skin and friction and--

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Zero._

Right! Right.

“You don’t get to be mad at me for this later,” Zero says, and then he easily turns Blue’s momentum into hoisting him over his shoulder.

“Zero!” Blue protests.

“Oh, so you _are_ still capable of speech, then.” He turns to take them away from this hell field before his filter spontaneously breaks and they both fall into mutually mindless, desperate sex--

Okay, he’s feeling way too much longing for the nightmare scenario he just described.

“Zero,” Blue whines. “Fuck me, fuck me, _please.”_

… He’s not apparently capable of coherent, sane speech though, _Anakin Skywalker._ Zero’s never going to be able to forget the sound of Blue literally begging Zero to fuck him, _krif._ He honestly can’t believe that this is his life, that this is what’s happening.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I left all necessary equipment behind at home. This was just supposed to be a normal mission, remember?” Not that he’d do it even if he had bothered bringing any of his detachable dicks. The circumstances definitely don’t scream consent to him, and he doesn’t want to ruin their professional relationship (their friendship) besides. Even if a flushed, writhing, pleading Blue is doing it for him a shocking amount.

Zero really wishes he hadn’t learned that about himself today.

They leave the flower field, and Blue begs.

They leave the flower field far behind, and Blue begs.

They’re fifteen minutes away from the pick up point, and Blue begs.

Zero stops, resigned and worn down. He’s so horny at this point that he feels like he’s losing his mind with sexual frustration, and he just wants to go home and get Blue fixed, and maybe some alone time immediately after so he can jerk off to this moment and then hopefully never remember it again. But he can’t get Blue home when he’s like this. People can’t see him. He needs to be normal and composed. He needs--

“I _need--”_ Blue says, voice wrecked and hoarse from his constant pleading, already sounding fucked out like he so desperately wants to be.

Zero sets him down on his feet, and Blue immediately lunges for him again. Zero lunges back and easily pins him against a tree with a sigh.

“Okay, look,” he says. “So just being taken away from the sex pollen obviously isn’t gonna be enough to get you back to normal. I think…” He thinks back to all of the rumours that he can’t trust (not that he has a choice right now) that he’s heard about sex pollen. “I think you need to come, dude.”

“Yes,” Blue says, glazed eyes wide and bright. “Yes, yes, yes, I need to come, please Zero, you have to let me--”

He honestly can’t wait until his best friend will stop talking like a porn star. “You don’t need me to let you come! I’ll just leave you alone here for ten minutes, and when I come back you’ll have it out of your system. Right?” Force, he hopes that that’s how it works.

Blue looks devastated at Zero’s proposal. Uncontrollably horny as well, but still. Devastated. Zero tries not to feel any guilt wash over him at that look. He’s doing the right thing here. He can’t take advantage of his friend like this, for so many reasons.

“Don’t leave me alone,” Blue breathes, sounding horrified at the possibility. “Don’t, don’t, you have to stay with me. _Touch me.”_

Zero _hates_ sex pollen, he decides.

“... I won’t leave you,” he reluctantly promises. Blue would just follow him instead of taking care of business anyways. If they wait for too long the rescue crew might come looking for them in the jungle, and then they might find Blue while he’s in this state and-- Zero suppresses a surprising wave of possessive anger at that idea. This was just to preserve his employers career-- or so he’d thought. Could it be that Zero…?

He squashes down the growing suspicion for now, because it most definitely isn’t the time for it (and he has a feeling he won’t like the conclusion he comes to).

“Okay,” he says to himself, mind racing for any sort of acceptable solution besides what Blue’s begging for. “Okay, I have to stay with you, and you need to come. Just… just jerk off while I stay? Is that alright?” He could mute the sound and temporarily cripple his vision-- no, he needs to be prepared to protect Blue from any hostile wildlife that might sneak up on them. Damn, _damn._

Blue just whimpers, a sound that goes straight to Zero’s groin. He tiredly just takes it as a yes because he’s so _done_ with this whole situation, and he warily let’s go of Blue’s arms.

Blue instantly goes for _Zero’s_ crotch, so he has to immediately slam his wrists back up against the bark over his head.

“That’s _not--”_ he bites himself off. Scolding Blue right now isn’t going to help anything, and makes him feel like a jerk besides. He isn’t in his right state of mind at the moment, vulnerable. “Look, don’t you want to come?”

 _“Yes,”_ Blue says raggedly.

“Then touch yourself.”

_“No.”_

“Kriffing--- why not!?”

“Wanna touch _you,”_ Blue says, never stopping his squirming in Zero’s hold. Zero slumps with defeat, and then promptly jumps back as far as he can without letting Blue go when he feels his erection brush up against him. Rock hard, of course. Blue makes a sound like the brief contact was enough to push him to the brink of death or, or something--

“That’s not gonna help you come, buddy,” he says, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You can help me come!” Blue explains impatiently.

“I’m not gonna touch you!” Zero snaps, just barely stopping his voice from rising into a screech. Screeching _so_ isn’t him, but this is one hell of a predicament he’s been landed in. Abruptly, he strongly agrees with Blue’s hope that there’s someone alive who’s at fault for this; he would _love_ to get to cut someone’s head off for this.

“No, no, no, no, no you have to! I’m going to _die_ if you don’t touch me Zero, please!”

And something horrible occurs to him, then: what if he does die? Never mind letting Blue die in a crash, if he let Blue die because he couldn’t give him a fucking _handjob_ then Zero might as well just turn in his bounty hunting license then and there and go and live on some remote shame island for the rest of time.

Is sex pollen a fuck or die thing? Is Blue just being his usual overdramatic whiny baby self? He has no idea. He has no idea what he’s doing, or what he should be doing, or how much or how badly he’s fucking up--

“Fine,” he says, and he doesn’t know if it’s a mistake or not. “I’ll help you come _once,_ and if that doesn’t fix you then-- then I’ll have to figure something out, I guess.”

“Yes,” Blue says, still struggling even as Zero yields, as if he stops moving for even a moment he’ll explode, like how he gets after his eighth caf in a row, fingers flying over any keyboard he can get his hands on and his leg jumping ceaselessly.

Zero would take eight-cafs-Blue over this Blue any day of the week. Even if he does make him feel absurdly, mortifyingly horny.

He let’s go of Blue again, only for him to scrabble for Zero’s pants _again._

“I’m not the one who’s hopped up on fuck flowers here, boss,” he says with a roll of his eyes, reaching out for Blue’s hands. He doesn’t go so far as to pin them again, but he holds on tightly.

Blue takes the opportunity to come close to him, face inches away from his visor. There’s only a thin ring of blue left in his irises, his pupils blown wide with lust, and he looks intently up at where Zero’s eyes are hidden behind the visor, as if to stress how important what he’s going to say is.

 _“I need to touch you,”_ he says.

“Yeah, no, I’m drawing some lines here. There isn’t even anything for you to touch down there.”

He looks utterly blank for a moment, and then with almost hilarious dismay he cries, “You’re not wearing your dick!?”

“Nope.” he says. _And thank fuck for that._ “I didn’t think I’d have use for it.”

“It’s a week long mission!”

“I don’t like getting distracted when we’re somewhere new, you know, surrounded by unknown potential enemies.”

“I bought you half a dozen specially designed dicks, Zero, exactly according to your requests!” Blue’s voice is rapidly rising to a high indignant pitch that sounds far more comfortingly familiar than the husky desperation that makes him feel lost at sea. He feels himself calm down just a little bit.

“Well, what’s the point of being able to switch dicks if you don’t have a few different models from various species? Not to mention the vibrate function--”

Blue keens, looking agonized as Zero describes what he could’ve had and won’t get. Ah, right, probably kinda mean. He pats his shoulder apologetically and shuts up.

“Just,” Blue says with defeat, “just touch me already.”

“You got it, boss,” he says, and almost manages to make it actually sound casual as he agrees to this insane fucking thing.

He hopes Blue will forgive him for this, later.

He unzips Blue’s pants, and then averts his gaze, because it’s the least he can do, as he slips his hand down into them and grasps him. Blue immediately starts shouting more colorful swears than he had any idea the minister knew, and he throws his arms around him and scrabbles uselessly at his back, fingernails scratching at his leather jacket and nothing more. Not that Blue seems to have attacking him or anyone close to his mind at the moment.

Zero sinks into the pseudo embrace, hooking his chin over Blue’s shoulder. He won’t be able to see anything like this. That’s good. And they’re sort of hugging like this…

Oh, force, what’s happening to him? He forces himself to pay attention to what he’s doing. The faster he can get Blue to come, the faster this can all be over and everything can get back to normal again (he hopes).

He curls his fingers around his shaft instead of just loosely palming him, and he starts pumping him.

“Zero,” Blue says, his voice thready and sounding ready to snap in two. He’s never wanted to hear him sound like this. He’s enjoying hearing him sound like this an awfully large amount. “You-- you’re still wearing your glove.”

Oh. His leather glove, gliding not so smoothly over the sensitive skin of his--

He stills his hand guiltily, and Blue cries out, bereft, as if someone had shot down the Bluebird before his eyes.

“Don’t stop, _don’t stop,_ I like it! I don’t know why, but I like the feel of it and don’t you _dare_ stop--”

 _Aww,_ some distant detached part of Zero’s brain coos with playful indulgence. _Baby’s first kink._

Zero starts up again, to shut that part of his brain and Blue up. It only works for one of them. Blue likes talking, has for as long as Zero’s known him, so he really should’ve predicted that he’d be a talker in bed too. But why would he have? He’s never thought of Blue like that before. He has the sinking feeling he won’t be able to _stop_ thinking of him in that way after this, though. The incoherent, fractured nonsense that’s steadily flowing out of Blue’s mouth at the moment, interspersed by moans and gasps, is quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever heard, which is a fact that would be enough to haunt him for the rest of his life all on its own.

Blue is clutching onto him, trying to get as close as possible, and his warmth is bleeding through Zero’s suit and he feels like he should shut off his sensors to cut that off, to cut all sensation of Blue pressing up against him and thrusting into his hand right off. But he doesn’t. He gets clumsy when he turns his sense of touch off, he breaks thing. And Blue’s the _last_ thing he ever wants to break.

He jerks Blue off, and tries (and probably fails) not to commit the sounds he makes to memory.

“Zero,” Blue says, which is something he’s said a lot today. But then, something new: “My bounty hunter. My perfect, loyal, _beautiful_ hunter.”

No one in their right mind would ever call Zero beautiful. See: Aava, scary evil weird force witch, calling him handsome after seeing his face. See: Blue calling him beautiful and perfect without even seeing that much while hopped up on sex pollen.

It isn’t true, but Blue says it like it is and it makes him feel raw and _something._ Something he isn’t in the mood to try and figure out, so he instead just roughly thumbs at the head of Blue’s dick, squeezes him tight, and ups the tempo.

This results in Blue not being able to scrape the wits about him to be able to gasp out more than one syllable at a time, which is more than fine with Zero if he’s going to go around saying stuff that makes him feel so weird.

He is honestly so glad he isn’t wearing a dick right now.

“Come on,” he speaks up himself over Blue’s overwhelmed babble. “Come already, I know you want to. You can do it. What do you need?”

Blue reaches up a shaking hand and fumbles at Zero’s helmet. He turns his head away sharply, shrugging the hand off.

“No. Something else. I’ll give you anything else, buddy, please…”

But Blue is a stubborn ass, of course. He refuses to try and indicate anything else but his helmet as a solution to finally tip the scales for him and get him to come.

Zero grits his teeth and draws back enough to be able to see Blue’s face for the first time since they started this.

He feels like he almost short circuits.

Blue is always proper and put together, if it’s the last thing he does. His hair is always neat, his uniform pressed and starched, seemingly always freshly showered and nice and clean, stainless. That doesn’t even come close to describing him now. His hair is messy and ruffled, some of the buttons of his uniform have been tugged out of their holes in his restless struggle for more friction, and he’s flushed and sweaty, every inch of him screaming _sex._

His heart does a flip and Zero spares a moment to intensely hate the clearly irreparable damage this planet is doing to his mental image of Blue. He’ll never be able to look him in the eyes again. At least Blue won’t be able to tell.

And then he gets back to business, the present moment, and closes his eyes and presses his helmet against Blue’s forehead as intimately as he can.

“This is as much as you’re going to get, okay?” he says, and for a moment he isn’t sure to which one of them he’s speaking. “So settle. This is going to have to be enough.”

Blue groans and thrusts up into Zero’s grip, which he tightens in response.

“Ze--” is all he can manage before he comes with a cry, his entire body going taught and still with the release of his tension underneath Zero’s hands. He’s just glad he had his eyes closed to whatever expression Blue just made; enough of the day has been burned into his brain as it is.

Slowly, Blue grows slack and slumps, to the point where Zero has to slip his hand out of Blue’s pants and help support him against the tree instead of letting him slide bonelessly to the ground.

“What… the kriff…” Blue says dazedly.

Zero sighs with relief as his minister is returned to him.

* * *

“Minister, agent, you’re all right!” the rescue pilot exclaims with relief.

“Just like we said we were in our message,” Blue says with frosty condescension that’s so comfortingly familiar to hear that Zero can’t help but smile behind the cover of his helmet despite what happened earlier. While Blue was extremely awkward and embarrassed afterwards, he seems to understand and also not be traumatized, so Zero’s sure that they’ll be able to recover from this. Probably.

“Yes, but you took so long, sirs.”

“It was unfamiliar terrain,” Blue says in a deadpan that basically screams END THE CONVERSATION NOW.

“We were just afraid that the dangerous flora had gotten you, Minister.”

Zero and Blue both momentarily pause.

“... Dangerous flora?” Zero eventually breaks the silence.

“There’s a plant here that, uh, when you breathe in its pollen it will make you uncontrollably, ummm, procreate? Until you die right there in the field from exhaustion and dehydration and such, and then the plant absorbs your decomposing nutrients.”

Another long silence. Zero spends it being very, very grateful towards his filter.

“And why weren’t we informed of this dangerous flora, unimportant person?” Blue stiffly inquires.

The address and the tone both make the man pause with apprehension. Smart man.

“You… _weren’t_ informed? Are you sure? I just thought you’d forgot--”

Zero and Blue make eye-to-visor contact and simultaneously say, “Sabotage.”

So he _is_ going to get to cut someone’s head off for this. Good. Hopefully a nice bloody rampage will help distract him from what he’s starting to fear is the start of a very strong crush on Blue.

(It doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters, so I hope I did okay!


End file.
